מייל יומי בנושאים: יהדות, ארץ ישראל, התפוצות ועוד... מס.96, יום שני, א' באייר תשע"ה - ראש חודש אייר - 20 באפריל 2015
מייל יומי בנושאים: יהדות, ארץ ישראל, התפוצות ועוד... מס.96, יום שני, א' באייר תשע"ה - ראש חודש אייר - 20 באפריל 2015 [[קובץ:חגיגת_החומש_קדומים_נחשון_בנות.jpg|thumb|200px|ימין|'תמונת היום' - "מסיבת החומש" לתלמידות בית ספר נחשון בקדומים]] לפרשת השבוע: אחרי-מות קדושים [200px|thumb|ימין|תפילת יום הכיפורים בבית הכנסת - צייר:Maurycy Gottlieb 1878]] בתחילת פרשת "אחרי מות" מובא סדר עבודת המקדש ביום הכיפורים. עך כך אנו למדים מרמז בתחילת הפרשה, המבואר לפי רש"י :"בזאת יבא אהרן וגו' - ואף זו לא בכל עת, כי אם ביום הכיפורים, כמו שמפורש בסוף הפרשה (פסוק כט) בחדש השביעי בעשור לחודש". יום קדוש ומיוחד זה מאופיין במספר דברים בלעדיים השונים מעבודת המקדש במשך כל ימות השנה. # הכהן הגדול - העבודה נעשית אישית ע"י הכהן הגדול לעומת העבודה היום יומית במקדש הנעשית ע"י כהנים המחולקים למשמרות וכל אחד עובד בזמן הקבוע לו מראש. # בגדים מיוחדים - שתי מערכות בגדים היו לכהן הגדול: בגדי זהב ובגדי לבן. כאשר היה נכנס פנימה לקודש-הקודשים היה משתמש רק בבגדים הלבנים. הסיבה לכך: "אין קטגור נעשה סנגור"! היות ומטרת עבודתו של הכהן הגדול ביום זה היא לכפר על עוונות עם ישראל ולסנגר עליהם אינו נכנס בבגדי זהב המזכירים את חטא העגל שהיה עשוי מזהב. # הקטורת - מלבד הקטרת הקטורת (סמי בושם וריח) בהיכל המקדש בכל יום היה הכהן כותש היטב את סממני הקטורת ומקטירם בקודש-הקודשים. # שני השעירים - הכהן לוקח שני שעירי עיזים. את האחד הוא שוחט ומקריב לחטאת לכפרה על חטאי בני-ישראל ועל השני סומך הכהן את ידיו ומתוודה על עוונות העם. אחר-כך מוליכים את השעיר הנשא את העוונות ל"עזאזל" - מקום הררי, שם משליכים אותו מראש הצוק. בהמשך הפרשה הובאר לנו כי הקב"ה התיר לנו לשחוט בעלי-חיים לדברים שיש לנו מהם תועלת ולכן סתם להמיתם זוהי השחתה, המקריב נקרא שופך דמים ועונשו בכרת. וכן, דם החיה או הבהמה אסור באכילה כי "הדם הוא הנפש" ולכן יש לכסות דם חיה ועוף לאחר השחיטה. בסיום הפרשה מובא איסור גילוי עריות - שאיש איש אל כל שאר בשרו לא תקרבו לגלות ערווה". דינים אלו מטרתם לשמור על טהר החיים ולהבדיל אותנו משאר האומות שמעשיהן מקולקלים. ומסיימת הפרשה בין-היתר בציווי - "לא תלכו בחוקות הגויים" - שעל-ידי-זה - "והייתם לי קדושים . . ואבדיל אתכם מן העמים להיות לי". מגזין התקשרות - חוויה יהודית רוחנית * עוד דברי תורה ראו כאן הרב אביגדר הלוי נבנצאל:לפרשת קדושים -"וְאָהַבְתָּ לְרֵעֲךָ כָּמוךָ" thumb|280px|ימין|בול זכויות האדם - השירות הבולאי הרב אביגדֹר הלוי נבנצל בשיעורו לפרשת השבוע דן בנושא:"וְאָהַבְתָּ לְרֵעֲךָ כָּמוךָ" ומסביר מדוע מצוַת "בְּצֶדֶק תִּשְׁפֹּט עֲמִיתֶךָ" מסייעת לקיום המצוות התורה אומרת בפרשתנו ": לֹא תִקֹּם וְלֹא תִטֹּר אֶת בְּנֵי עַמֶּךָ, וְאָהַבְתָּ לְרֵעֲךָ כָּמוֹךָ " (ויקרא יט, יח) . מה פירוש : "כָּמוֹךָ ?" הרי "לא יקבל לב האדם, שיאהב את חבירו כאהבתו את נפשו"! (רמב"ן שם) שזהו נגד הטבע ! אולי אפשר לבאר כך: אדם חושב לפעמים: "נכון, מצוה לאהוב כל יהודי; אבל את פלוני !? - ... אותו לא צריך לאהוב! לגביו לא חלה מצות 'וְאָהַבְתָּ לְרֵעֲךָ כָּמוֹךָ ', שכן יש לו חסרונות כאלו וכאלו, ואם כך - אי אפשר לאהוב אותו"! אומרת על כך התורה - "וְאָהַבְתָּ לְרֵעֲךָ כָּמוֹךָ !" כמו שאת עצמך אתה אוהב למרות כל החסרונות שיש , בך כך תאהב גם את רעך עוד לא שמענו אדם שאומר ", בגלל שיש בי מידה של גאוה או כעס, אני לא אוהב אותי". אדם אוהב את עצמו למרות כל החסרונות. ואם כן כך עליך לנהוג גם כלפי רעך ". וְאָהַבְתָּ לְרֵעֲךָ כָּמוֹךָ - " למרות שיש בו חסרונות . קשה לקיים מצוה זו, לאהוב כל יהודי למרות חסרונותיו, אבל אפשר למצוא סיוע לקיום מצוה זו ע"י מצוה אחרת שמופיעה בַּפרשה, והיא " - בְּצֶדֶק תִּשְׁפֹּט עֲמִיתֶךָ " ( שם, ט"ו) "חזל לומדים כמה וכמה הלכות מפסוק , זה ואחת מהן היוֵהֱ " -א י דן את חברך לכף זכות" (שבועות ל,א,) . כלומר, אדם שעל פי מעשיו יש מקום ללמד עליו חובה - אף על פי כן, אם איננו מן הרשעים הגמורים , אלא מן הצדיקים או מן הבינוניים, חובה לדונו לכף זכות. וכן, אם אינני יודע אם הוא צדיק או רשע, ראוי לדונו לכף זכות . אם אדם יקיים מצוה ,זו יהיה לו קל יותר לקיים גם את מצוַת "וְאָהַבְתָּ לְרֵעֲךָ כָּמוֹךָ" מצא כבר תירוצים לחסרונות של חבירו. לעצמו, אם אדם נכשל באיזה דבר - הוא יודע למצוא נסיבות מקלות לכשלונו ממילא, גם את חברך אתה צריך לדון באופן כזה. לחפש כל מיני צדדים להסביר את מעשיו, גם אם עשה דברים לא נכונים. אולי לא היה כל כך מזיד (, מה שהרבה פעמים נכון , ) או שלא כ"כ ידע את חומרת העני , או שלא חשב מספיק על תוצאות המעשה יש עשה, או דברים אחרים. תמיד לדון לכף זכות את החבר, לא לכף חובה. אם יעשה , כך יוכל יותר בקלות לקיים גם את מצות "וְאָהַבְתָּ לְרֵעֲךָ כָּמוֹךָ ." לקריאת השיעור במלואו הקש על הקישור לעיל על נפילת גוש עציון בד' אייר תש"ח - יום הזכרון הראשון thumb|ימין|אותו מקום, בהפרש של שלושה דורות. מימין: ראובן מילון, יצחק קופ, מרדכי עדיקא ומח"ט עציון, אל"מ עמית ימין צילום: דודי ועקנין thumb|ימין|המפקד היה משורר, הלוחמים היו בני 18-17. לוחמי תש"ח בתוך המנזר, בעת הפוגה בקרבות // צילום: באדיבות בית הספר כפר עציון אפרת פורשר כתבה בישראל היום מיום 17 באפריל 2015 על "לשבור את שתיקת המנזר" ומסכמת:"על מלחמת העצמאות אי אפשר לדבר בלי להזכיר את הלחימה הקשה בגוש עציון • אבל דווקא הקרבות בנקודה האסטרטגית ביותר באזור - המנזר הרוסי - נשארו עלומים עד כה • 67 שנים אחרי שהשתתפו בהם, לוחמי תש"ח נפגשו השבוע עם ממשיכי דרכם המודרניים בצה"ל, וסיפרו על הכל". בכתבה נאמר בין השאר: היה זה ההספד של ראש הממשלה הראשון, דוד בן־גוריון, שטמן ב־1949 את זרעי האתוס. "אם קיימת ירושלים עברית, אם מכת המוות ליישוב, שהיתה כמונחת בקופסתו של האויב, לא ניתנה", אמר, "אזי התודה הראשונה של ההיסטוריה הישראלית ושל העם כולו נתונה בראש ובראשונה ללוחמי גוש עציון". 240 מתיישבים ולוחמים נפלו בקרבות בגוש עציון במאי 1948. 31 מתוכם נפלו באזור המנזר הרוסי, ובהם גם מפקד הגוש הנערץ, מוש (משה) זילברשמידט. רבות נכתב על פרק זה בהיסטוריה של האזור ושל המדינה כולה, אבל מעט מאוד נכתב על הקרבות שהתחוללו במנזר הרוסי - משלט שהוצב במבנה שהיה שייך פעם לכנסייה הרוסית בירושלים. עד עכשיו באמצע ינואר 1948 אירעה המתקפה המאורגנת הראשונה של הערבים על הגוש. בתום קרב ארוך, שבו ספגו אבידות קשות, הם נסוגו - והמנזר הרוסי נתפס על ידי מגיני הגוש. הוקם בו משלט, ועל הלוחמים הוטל למנוע את איגופו מצד הרכסים הדרומיים. המשלט חלש למעשה על הכביש הראשי מחברון לירושלים, על רכסי סאוויר מצפון, על הכביש הפנימי של הגוש, על כביש בית פאג'ר ממזרח ועל עמק הברכה. חשיבותו האסטרטגית היתה ברורה לכולם, והוא הפך לבסיס שממנו יצאו לפועל מתקפות נגד התחבורה הציבורית של האויב הערבי. וסיכום - אל"מ ימין מקפיד לחשוף בפני אנשיו את מורשת הקרב של גוש עציון. "הזיקה בין ירושלים למרחב גוש עציון קיימת גם היום", הוא אומר, ומזכיר כיצד בשנות האינתיפאדה השנייה בוצע ירי ממרחבי בית לחם לעבר שכונת גילה בירושלים, "משימתנו היא למנוע בכל דרך ירי על הבירה מגיזרתנו, ואנחנו נערכים לכך". ימין, שמשמש בעצם מפקד הגוש של ימינו, אומר כי הוא חש גאווה ואחריות גדולה על כתפיו. "כל חייל שפועל פה מרגיש את זה, ואנחנו דואגים גם שיבין שההיסטוריה של המקום הזה מתחילה לפני אלפי שנים, ושאנחנו עוד חוליה בשרשרת שצריכה לאפשר את קיומו של המקום. זו המשמרת שלנו, ולא רק היסטוריה להתרפק עליה". אגב, לא רק בחטיבה המרחבית מקפידים לספר את הסיפור. גם בבית ספר שדה כפר עציון החליטו לחשוף את הציבור למעללי הגבורה. "התחלנו לקיים אירועי זיכרון במקום, לבצע מחקר ואיסוף עדויות מהלוחמים שהשתתפו בקרבות, להוביל לשם טיולים ואנחנו עובדים על הכשרתו של המקום הנטוש למבקרים", מסביר מנהל בית הספר, ירון רוזנטל. ביום הזיכרון לחללי מערכות ישראל ולנפגעי פעולות האיבה, שיצוין בשבוע הבא, יקיים בית הספר סיורים מודרכים במנזר. ליום הזכרון:החיילים ששירותו בצבא הבריטי במלחמת העולם השנייה thumb|ימין| בין חללי מערכות ישראל נכללים גם החיילים ששירותו בצבא הבריטי במלחמת העולם השנייה. מספר החללים הגדול ביותר היה מבין פלוגת ההובלה 462 , אשר הפליגה באוניה ארינפורה (Erinpura) בשיירה של אוניות, מטריפולי בלוב או מאלכסנדריה במצרים לאי מלטה. ב-1 במאי 1943 השיירה הותקפה האויר ו-140 חיילים יהודים מהפלוגה טבעו ואחרים ניצלו. בבית הקברות הצבאי שעל הר הרצל בירושלים הוקמה אנדרטה דמויית אוניה ולידה בריכת מים שבקרקעיתה חקוקים שמות הנופלים. על המצבה חרוט הפסוק מתהילים: "אָמַר אֲדֹנָי, מִבָּשָׁן אָשִׁיב; אָשִׁיב, מִמְּצֻלוֹת יָם." ( תהילים, פרק ס"ח, פסוק כ"ג ) חיילים נוספים נפלו בצפון-אפריקה, באיטליה ועוד. בית הקברות בו יש ריכוז גדול של קברים- 32 במספר ראו גם: The Commonwealth Cemeteries and Memorials in Italy thumb|ימין|300px|ביקור בבית הקברות הצבאי ברוונה הכולל את הריכוז הגדול של חללי הבריגדה היהודית הקברות הצבאי (Ravenna War Cementery) מצוי 12 ק"מ מערבית מהעיר רוונה, בדרך "SS16" מרוונה לפררה, ליד הכפר פיאנג'יפאנה (Piangipane) הכלול בתחום העיר רוונה. קבורים בו 927 חללי מלחמות העולם, רובם ממלחמת העולם השנייה. בינהם מצוי הריכוז הגדול ביותר של חללי הבריגדה , 33 במספר היו חללי הבריגדה העברית (Jewish Infantry Brigade Group), שהוטמנו בבית הקברות ברוונה. בעבר התקיים במקום טקס זכרון. בית הקברות פתוח לביקורים והכניסה אליו גם לבעלי ניידות מוגבלת. באתר נכתב:. Among those buried in the cemetery are 33 men of the Jewish Infantry Brigade Group which was formed in September 1944, chiefly by volunteers from Palestine; the burials at Ravenna form the largest concentration of casualties from the Brigade. אנדרטת מגילת האש thumb|ימין|350px|צילם: kiss הויקיפדיה העברית מאת: שירן שבתאי – "מורשת הגליל" השבוע הנוכחי המחבר את יום השואה עם יום העצמאות הוא הזמן הנכון לבקר באנדרטה המבקשת להנציח את מוטיב "משואה לתקומה" היא אנדרטת מגילת האש. האנדרטה נמצאת בחורשה מטופחת על פסגה בודדה בהרי ירושלים. רחוקה מכל ישוב אולי רמז לאברהם אבינו שהלך שלושה ימים להקריב את בנו. מקום היוצר אוירת התבודדות הנדרשת להתיחדות. אחרינו הרי ירושלים המסמלת את הנצח, לפנינו מישור החוף ובו תל אביב המסמלת את ההתחדשות. ביקור באנדרטת מגילת האש אינו עוד סיור באתר תיירות. צריך לראות זאת כהליכה לאתר התייחדות. התבוננות מול מחיר הדמים הנורא שהוכיח את הצורך בקיומה של מדינה יהודית. המבנה עשוי בצורת שני עמודי גויל כשני עמודי ספר תורה. במרכזו יש מעין סדק משולש ממנו מתפתחים כלפי מעלה שני סיפורים. סיפור השואה בגליל הימני וסיפור התקומה בשמאלי. במרכז האנדרטה נראה תהלוכה יוצאת מהחלל כשהראשון בה גבר מחבק ילד ולפניו שלושה נערים. זו דמותו של המחנך הדגול יאנוש קורצ'אק, אשר הרגיע את ילדי המוסד החינוכי בצאתם למחנה ריכוז בקור-רוח ובאומץ לבו. מכאן מתפתחת היצירה בשני כיוונים: למטה מתוארת תהלוכה הנכנסת למחנות, כשהדמויות הולכות ומצטמקות. הן מגיעות לסוף דרכו וסוגרים עליהן בתי הגטו החלולים. מעבר לבתים נראית העיירה בוערת. ולמעלה קווים אלכסונים הדוחפים אל-על לכוון דמויות מרקיעות שחקים מעל מסגרת התמונה. בחלק זה הדמויות גדולות במיוחד, כי . עיוות פרספקטיבי זה יוצר רושם שהתמונה גדולה יותר והמורדים הם ענקיים אדירי כוח, כשנשקם - בקבוקי מולוטוב, פצצה, סכין וזרוע. הדמות המרוחקת ביותר משליכה אבן גדולה שיש בה יותר כוח מאשר בטנקים מולה. זו נקודת השיא בתמונת המרד. הזרוע מושטת ממש מחוץ לתמונה. הגליל השני מציג את עצמאות ישראל ממלחמת תש"ח ועד לשחרור ירושלים, מן השואה עד לעצמאות, מן העקידה ועד להר המוריה. פה הנוף חדש, חי, עצי-פרי, עץ-זית , מגדל המים, ילד ובידו אשכול. האם נפרדת מבנה היוצא למלחמה. אשה צעירה נפרדת מבעלה. עולה חדש זורק את תרמילו ומקבל רובה. אפיזודות המבטאות את רוח שנות השישים. למעלה חלוצה מחזיקה כד, פלמחניק עם רובה וקיבוצניק.. בהמשך אבני הכותל המערבי, יהודי וספר תורה בידיו, חייל נשען על אבנים עתיקות וצנחן עטוף טלית בוכה ליד אבני הכותל. בזוית ממסוימת ניתן לראות את שני הגלילים כאחד, שלושה צנחנים בוכים מול שלוש האמהות בתהלוכת השמד. הדמויות מניפות הדגלים המתרוממות מקבילות להפליא ללוחמי גטו ורשה בגליל הראשון. המסר של האנדרטה הוא שהנס של הקמת המדינה הוא תולדה של קידוש-השם בורשה. איך מגיעים? מצומת אשתאול בכביש 38 נפנה מזרחה לכביש 395 לכוון ירושלים עד לכיכר הכניסה למושב כסלון. נפנה למושב ואחרי כ700 מ' נפנה ימינה לפי השילוט "שמורת נחל שורק". נמשיך עוד 2 ק"מ עד ליער הקדושים ומגילות האש. יהודי עולמי פרק 11 - "דולפינים רגאיי ופיראטים" בג'מייקה thumb|ימין|335 px חלק ב' - הרב אליהו בירנבוים והאומן גיל קופטש במסע לג'מייקה שבאיים הקאריביים, שם הם מנסים לחקור את השמועה ההזויה על "יידישע פיראטן" - אגדת שודדי הים היהודיים שנלחמו באוניות הקרב של הצי הספרדי בים הקאריבי. המסע נערך באתריה הטבע והתיירות של ג'מייקה, וכולל טיפוס במפלי המים שביערות הגשם , שחיה בים ורכיבה על דולפינים , מפגש עם חובבי מוזיקת הרגאיי ומורשתו של בוב מארלי. בביקור בבית כנסת ייחודי, שרצפתו חול ים לבן וזהוב, ובחפירות בארכיוני הקהילה היהודית שבקינגסטון - עולים חברי המשלחת על עקבות שודדי הים היהודיים. בסוף מפתיע ומרגש נמצא פתרון התעלומה.... פירטים באיים הקריביים.PNG|המטרה שלהם הייתה נקמה במלכות ספרד שהביא לגרוש היהודים מארצם יעקב פיראל אחד הפירמטים המפורסמים.PNG|יעקב פריאל חזר בתשובה, עלה לארץ וקרוב בצפת האידשה_פירט_66.png|א יידישע פיראטען שנקמו נקמת גירוש ספרד בית_הקברות_הנטוש_לשפת_הים.png|בית הקברות היהודי הנטוש סמלים_של_פירטים_על_המצבה_גמייקה.png|המצבה על קברו של איש צדיק וישר אברהם אלוורז ברון בגן_עדן_תהה_מנוחתו.png|"בגן עדן יהיה מנוחתו" קטגוריה:מייל יומי - אפריל 2015